My Little Pony: A Magical Honeymoon
by The Equestria Goth
Summary: In this story, Neo and Princess Luna take their honeymoon in Walt Disney World and have the time of their lives.
1. Chapter 1 Welcome to Disney World

My Little Pony: A Magical Honeymoon

Chapter 1

Welcome to Disney World

Over in Orlando Florida on earth, in the happiest place on earth known as Walt Disney World, Neo and his new wife Princess Luna were taking their honeymoon. They have been there for 3 days so far and they were having the time of their lives. They had planned to stay there for a week and they only had a few days left.

Although they were on their honeymoon there, Neo had to protect Princess Luna as well, the existence of an alicorn on earth would possibly get her captured and held for experiments or someone could possibly take control of her magic and use it for evil reasons. So to protect Luna, when Neo and Luna were out in the park or out in public anyplace on earth, Neo would have Luna wear an enchanted necklace that would temporarily turn her human as long as she wears it, whenever she put on the necklace, she would transform into a Caucasian woman with black hair and she was tall with a skinny body. Not to mention her horn and wings were gone. And during the night when they were alone in their hotel room, Neo would allow Luna to stay in her alicorn form, but he had to keep the curtains closed and the doors locked for her protection.

They have enjoyed their honeymoon so far, and Princess Luna defined it as a honeymoon fit for a princess. Neo and Princess Luna were staying in one of the most expensive hotels in Disney World: The Contemporary Resort, Neo wanted to make this honeymoon as special for Luna as possible.

For the next day of their honeymoon, Neo and Luna went to the Magic Kingdom park, as they walked around the park, Luna loved the sights of the park, she even thought it was kind of like Equestria in a way, except with humans. Whenever they went on a ride, Neo was always able to get himself and Luna one of the first ones in line to get on the ride. Neo knew many of the employees who worked in Disney World, so he knew how to get around. Neo took Luna on many rides and attractions, including the Mad Tea Party, Dumbo's Flight, Cinderella's Carousel, It's a Small World, Peter Pan's Flight, Thunder Mountain Railroad, Space Mountain, Splash Mountain, Buzz Lightyear Space Ranger Spin, the Haunted Mansion, and many others.

Luna had a blast, especially on the mountain rides, as they were riding, she said that she hadn't had fun like this in 1500 years. After riding rides, Neo took Luna to Mickey's ToonTown Fair to meet Neo's lifelongs friends, Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse. She and Neo got to tour their houses before meeting them, and Luna loved Minnie's house, they had to go through Mickey's house to go into the judge's tent where they could meet Mickey and Minnie.

Disney employees led Neo and Luna through a hallway where they were brought into a private room where they got to meet Mickey and Minnie in person. Neo introduced his new wife to his lifelong friends and they were happy to know that Neo remarried again, even Minnie was happy for him. Mickey and Minnie knew that Luna was an alicorn, but they were such good friends of Neo, they promised to keep it a secret for her protection.

They got their picture taken with Mickey and Minnie, Mickey asked Neo how life was in Equestria and Neo said he couldn't be happier there. Then Neo and Luna left the judge's tent and they went onto their next attraction.

End of chapter 1, chapter 2 coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2 Fun Fit For a Princess

My Little Pony: A Magical Honeymoon

Chapter 2

Fun Fit For a Princess

Neo and Princess Luna were continuing their honeymoon in Disney World and were having the times of their lives, now Neo was taking Luna to one of the best attractions in the Magic Kingdom: Cinderella Castle.

Princess Luna was mesmerized by the sight of the castle, she thought it was just as beautiful as Canterlot Castle. Neo explained to her that it's not a real castle, it's just an attraction for the park, but it was built to look like a real castle. Luna understood and they went into the castle. Then Neo took Luna to meet some of the Disney princesses, including Cinderella, Aurora, Belle, Jasmine, and Ariel. Neo mentioned to Luna that they were not real princesses, they were just Disney employees posing as princesses, it was all part of the Disney movies.

After meeting the princesses, Neo and Luna went to ride more rides, when night fell, Neo and Luna watched the fireworks show. Luna thought it was amazing, and then she and Neo went back to their hotel. Neo allowed Luna to change back into her alicorn form while they were alone in their room.

Then the next day, Neo took Luna to Epcot. They started out by going on the Soarin' ride. Luna was back in her human form for protection, and as she rode the soarin' ride with Neo, she thought it was an amazing ride, she even said it was her favorite ride yet. After that, Neo and Luna went on the world showcase attraction where they got to see attractions of different countries of the world. Luna was willing to learn anything new about earth as they toured the attraction. Some of the attractions had rides in them, and they went on those rides.

Then for the rest of the day, they went to the Hollywood Studios park. As they walked around the park, Disney employees were always greeting them and most of them knew Neo. Neo and Luna went on the tower of terror ride, Luna held onto Neo as the ride went up and down, it was a pretty thrilling ride and Luna had fun riding it.

When night fell, Neo and Luna went to go see the Fantasmic show, Neo and Luna sat in a good spot where they had a good view of the show. The show started out with Sorcerer Mickey shooting comets around a mountain. As Luna watched, she was impressed, she even said that she wished Twilight was here to see this show, she would love it. But then the show really got interesting when the Disney Villains showed up, Luna watched with amazement as she watched the epic battle between Sorcerer Mickey and the Maleficent dragon. When the show was over, Luna thought that was the best part of the honeymoon yet, that show was the most amazing show she had ever seen.

Then Neo and Luna went back to their hotel to spend some alone time, where Luna could be in her alicorn form. But they only had 2 more days of their honeymoon left, and they wanted to make it as wonderful as possible.

End of chapter 2, chapter 3 coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3 Best Honeymoon Ever

My Little Pony: A Magical Honeymoon

Chapter 3

Best Honeymoon Ever

For the next day of their honeymoon in Disney World, Neo and Luna went to the Animal Kingdom park. Luna found the park very interesting, she knew that Fluttershy would love this park. The first thing they did there was they went to see the Festival of the Lion King show. They had fun watching the show, and then later they went on the safari ride. They got to see so many animals, Neo knew how much Fluttershy would love this park.

They got to ride more rides and see more shows while in the park, and then when night fell, Neo and Luna went back to the hotel to spend some time alone. Once again, Luna changed back to her alicorn form since they were alone in their hotel, but this time, Luna wanted to go outside with Neo under the night sky, to avoid being seen, Neo and Luna just went outside on the balcony outside the hotel room. They sat under the night sky and looked up at the full moon, Luna asked Neo how the moon stays in the sky since no alicorn raises it every night and Neo explained that the moon moves by gravity, same with the sun.

There was a man sitting outside on his balcony that was right across from Neo and Luna's hotel room. The man looked in the distance and he couldn't believe what he was seeing, he was seeing a unicorn with wings. It was so amazing, he thought he was imagining things. Thinking he may have had too much to drink, the man went inside his room. Luckily Luna won't have to worry about that man trying to catch her or anything, he was just an ordinary man who thought he had too much to drink.

The next day was the last day of their honeymoon, and they wanted to make it as special as possible, Luna put on the enchanted necklace one more time and became human and she and Neo wanted to spend their last day of their honeymoon in the Magic Kingdom park. They rode more rides and had fun, they watched a few parades and revisited Cinderella Castle. Then they watched a live action show that took place right in front of Cinderella Castle called Dream Along with Mickey. The show was spectacular, especially when Maleficent showed up. Luna watched in amazement, these shows she saw were nothing like she had ever seen in Equestria, and she may never see anything like this ever again after she returns to Equestria.

When the show was over, Neo and Luna went on with the last day of their honeymoon. When night fell, they watched the fireworks show and it was the perfect way to end the last day of their honeymoon. Then when it was time for them to go back to Equestria, Neo and Luna checked out of their hotel, they went into Cinderella Castle because there was a secret portal to Equestria inside there. When they got to the area in the castle where the portal was, there was on one around. Luna removed her necklace and changed back to her normal alicorn self.

But before they could leave, Mickey and Minnie came in to say goodbye to them. They said it was wonderful to see them and they were happy that they spent their honeymoon in Disney World. Neo gave his 2 friends a hug and said goodbye to them, then the portal to Equestria opened, Neo and Luna waved at Mickey and Minnie and they waved back. Then Neo and Luna went through the portal and were on their way back to Equestria.

End of chapter 3. The End.


End file.
